Restless Souls of Eternity
by KJ21
Summary: This is my first fic so pls r&r.....The Story is about a yugi taking a adventure through life itself...


Disclaimer: I do not own or rent the characters in this story or the places and objects related to or in it..  
  
  
  
Darkness all around, except a white path leading to a medieval like wooden door. The light pierces the through the door like knifes, as if elapsed in time the door breaks open too not a room but a meadow. Beckoning streams bubble, apple trees and tall grass sway through the warming air, the sky is crystal blue with no hint of clouds to be seen. A beautiful woman sits on a rock peering into the river, while draining the water from her pale white hands. Dressed in elegant silk clothing, with her sky blue eyes, and long blond braided hair dropped behind her back, she looks up startled by his presence but then smiles as if knowing the intruder. Slowly she stands up, ever so gracefully, walking towards the man, she stops inches from him, side by side and whispers "restless souls of love will redeem their passion." As the last words stray from her mouth she vanishes from sight. BEEP BEEP!!! Startled by the noise the young lad jumps from his dream to reality, opening his eyes to see the alarm going off. 7:00 am the clock says, he yawns and ever so slowly stumbles out of bed, walking to his on suite he's startled by a young man with spiked black hair streaked with blond, and with purple eyes staring at him in the mirror. "Yugi yugi yugi, scared of your own reflection" he chuckles, Taking off his boxers he jumps into shower with crisp floors. As warm water refreshingly falls upon him, flashes of the women in the field fill his head, "What a strange dream" he thinks to himself. Shrugging it off as just a weird Monday morning dream he steps out of the shower and starts to dry himself off. "Yugi, wake up your breakfast is on the table" says a voice from not far off, "yes grandpa I'm, awake I'll be there in a minute" says yugi. Muttering something about how Mondays should be taken off the calendar he gets dressed and heads downstairs to breakfast. "Yugi after your done your breakfast you get yourself off to school, no being late today" his grandpa says, reading the newspaper. With yugi's mouth full of cereal he manages to mumble a response, almost choking on the large puff balls , he sees the time (8:00)!!!. Grabbing his backpack he runs to the door yelling "bye grandpa I'm off to school!".  
  
Running along the sidewalk to school he glances across the road to see a tall blond girl about his age wearing a school uniform walking along. Bam! As his eyes begin to focus he realizes someone just hit him, about to get up and rage at the person he sees the green streetlight staring back at him. Dusting himself and looking around to see if anyone seen his fine stunt he gets up, but a voice from behind says "Real slick there yug, running into a pole from checking out the beautiful blond". Turning around he sees Joey, Tristen , and Tea chuckles at his embarrassment, "I wasn't checking her out, i swear i seen her before" challenging their words, "That's impossible there yug she's a new transfer student from overseas" says tea. "Strange?" says yugi scratching his head, "owe well, lets hurry before were all late", realizing the time they all begin to run to school for images of detention flood their minds. "I betcha I could of got her" says Tristen, "just shut up and run " they all yell to the huffing and puffing tristen dragging behind. Arriving at school they all hurry to their first class, but to their dismay the enter a full class already in session, "Joey, Tristen, Tea and Yugi late on a Monday, detention all of you" the teacher yells "Know get to your seats." Curse and swears lye gently on their tongues as they walk to their seats, "Know like i was saying before erupted, We have a new student arriving joining our school from a different county, please welcome Ms Eternity". A tall blond girl with blue eyes, wearing the school uniform steps out behind the teacher, and says, "Hello my name is Reika Eternity and i just moved here from the United States, i like sports, shopping and most of all dueling monsters." Yugi is stunned to realize that the new student he seen walking on the sidewalk had joined their school and in his class! "Just a coincidence" he reassures himself, "Reika you can sit in front of yugi, please show Reika around the school and let her feel comfortable here please yugi" says the teacher " Yes Sir" says yugi with a hint of sarcasm. Reika walks to her seat in front of yugi and sits down, yugi notices that on her leg she has a tattoo of a angel holding a long black sword. As she sits down yugi takes the initiative to start up a conversation with the beautiful girl, but is not early enough for the every guy in the class has huddled around her asking her questions of ever sort. After about half an hour of none stop bragger all the "pests" have taken their seat and is writing down the notes off the board. Reika turns around to look at yugi and with a smile says " Hi I'm Reika please to meet you" "hi my name is yugi nice to meet you, how do you like our school" he manages to spit out, "It's very big I don't even know where the washroom his " she chuckles. "If you'd like you could hang out with me and my friends at lunch and we'll show you around" yugi says "That sounds great thank you". With that the two adolescent turn around and take down the notes. 


End file.
